Positive Results
by DreamsLikeReality
Summary: "But your scars are healing wrong." AU. Rose has never had any luck with guys or dating, but when she's finally found a guy that she thinks will treat her right, and something goes absolutely wrong? She must deal with the consequences, and her life, with the help of her friends, all while reeling to find someone who will treat her the way she deserves.


_**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE. IF THIS IS SOMETHING THAT YOU CANNOT HANDLE, PLEASE LEAVE THE STORY. THANK YOU.**  
><span>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Hello everyone! So, this is my new story, "Positive Results" ft. Rose LaLonde. This first chapter is a bit iffy, but I'm interested to see where this goes since I wanted to write something a little more... raunchy. And so, this was born. Somehow. Who knows. But on another note, you can now contact me on Tumblr! My new URL is in my profile, at the very top. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rose hurried into the bathroom, getting dressed up and ready for her date tonight. This would be the first date in a long time where she actually doubted that the guy would stand her up, or make a jerk of himself and be a complete douchebag. Rose was actually… excited for this. She figured that meeting at a bar would be alright, and she could always go for the occasional drink or casual smoke after a hard day at work; especially with some of the coworkers that she has. Working in an office had its perks, especially working with three of her closest friends: and they made everything alright. John made her laugh, Dave gave good advice on some occasions, and Jade could always provide something interesting to keep her mind at bay when she wanted to punch their boss.<p>

Rose opened up one of the drawers under the sink, pulling out a small makeup bag, a hair dryer, and a brush. She quickly went through her routine of shaking out her hair, brushing it, drying it, and then carefully applying what she thought she needed to make herself look appropriate for a date. _'A thin line of liquid eyeliner and almost a nude pink lipstick would do the trick,'_ Rose thought to herself, making sure that her short, blonde mop of a pixie bob was in place. She then pulled out shiny black headband, sliding it into place on her head. Rose sighed, looking herself over in the mirror. "Well," she said, "this is as good as I can get." Rose adjusted her outfit, making sure that her lavender shirt and fitted black skirt weren't wrinkled, before walking out of her bathroom and into her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water that she had residing in her refrigerator, grabbing her keys and phone off of her counter, slipping on her black small heeled shoes, and walking out the door, locking it once she was outside. Rose stood on her doorstep for a moment, unlocking her phone screen and typing a message to her date. _'Leaving my place now. See you at the bar.'_ Rose tapped the little blue send button, watching as the message went from _'Sending...'_ to _'Delivered.'_

Rose walked down her steps, unlocking her car on the way down and smiling. She couldn't help but feel happy that she finally had what seemed to be a good match, and slid her phone into her skirt pocket. Rose opened her car door, sat down inside, and started up her car before shutting her door and opening up her water bottle, taking a small sip. She closed the bottle, putting it in the cup holder and putting on her seat belt. Rose adjusted her mirrors, and once finished, began backing out of her parking spot to head on her way.

.oOo.

Once Rose arrived at the bar and had found a parking spot, she got out and locked her car, listening to the beeping noises for a conformation that it was locked. Rose smiled, sliding her keys into her pocket to stay by her phone, and walked inside of the bar, instantly being greeted by somewhat loud music. Rose looked around once she was inside, trying to spot her date. Not being able to see him, Rose shrugged it off, and walked towards the counter, thankfully being able to get a seat. She waved lightly at the bartender to get their attention, and ordered herself a drink. A soda, to start, since her date hasn't shown up yet. Rose looked around to see if she could spot him, but there were only people with their dates, or friends, dancing as far as her eye could see. Rose jumped, however, when she felt hands on the back of her head, and sliding forward to cover her eyes. "Guess who?" Rose heard from behind her. She grinned, knowing that voice.

"There you are," Rose replied, grinning once he hand slid off of her eyes and her date came around to her front side. "I've been waiting you know." Her date rolled his chocolate eyes, sitting down on the stool next to Rose, once it was free after a moment. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving towards the bartender to signal for the same drink that Rose had. "I just got here, so come on, give me a break." Rose shook her head, knowing that it was her turn to roll her own eyes, and did just that. "Whatever you say," she replied, somewhat giggling. "So," Rose started up again, takin a small sip of her soda, "what's the plan for tonight?" Her date waved his tanly skinned finger, shaking his head. "No no no, _that's_ a surprise." Rose sighed, curious as to what he had in store for her. "You know that I don't like surprises," she replied, eyeing him carefully. He smirked, nodding. "I know that. But, I _do_ like surprises."

After a numerous amount of hours, once it was finally dark outside and they had grown tired of drinking (mostly soda and water, for Rose, which she thought look somewhat discolored after a point of going to the bathroom and then coming back), eating, and dancing, Rose and her date decided to call it a night and leave the club to escape the crowdedness of the other couples, dancing, and loud music. As they walked out of the building together, Rose felt satisfied. Not the drunk satisfied someone gets after binge-drinking, but more of an elated feeling that her date had gone so smoothly. _'Well, and the drunk satisfied feeling, too, maybe,'_ she thought to herself, giggling at something that her date had said to her, that she probably didn't hear most of. "Let me drive you home," her date said, walking over to his car and leading Rose to it all the while. "Ooo-kay," Rose said sluggishly, her speech sounding ridiculous. Rose's date opened the passenger seat of his car, lightly pushing her onto the seat, and shutting the door behind her. Rose brought her legs up to the seat, sitting cross legged and feeling how soft, and warm, the leather interior of the car was. Her date entered the driver's side of the car, shutting his door and turning his keys in the ignition, making the car purr. Rose clumsily buckled up, fumbling with it for only a moment before being able to do it correctly.

"Nnno no no," she slurred, shaking her head lightly at her date. "You shhhh-ouldn't be driving, s-silly." Rose's date paid no mind, pulling out of his parking spot. "_I'm_ not the one who's _drunk,_" he replied, driving down the street and pulling to a slow stop at the first red light. Rose stuck her tongue out at him, but instantly retracted it and sobered up a bit when she felt a warm hand on her thigh. "U-uh," she stuttered, not really sure what to make of it, "what are y-you doing?" The light turned green, and her date pushed on the gas pedal, propelling them forward and continuing on the street. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm just doing what you secretly want me to do." His hand began rubbing her thigh, and though Rose was drunk, she could easily tell that she didn't want to sleep with him. "Stop," she said lightly, trying to scoot away from his prying hand. Rose's date stopped, obviously aggravated.

Rose carefully slipped her phone out of her pocket with one of her hands, unlocking it while trying to keep the light away from her date's face, in order not to let him know what she was doing. She opened up her messenger, slowly typing a message to her brother-like friend, Dave. _'On date. Got drunk. Help.'_ Rose tapped the send button, watching as it was being delivered. Rose glanced at her date, and now aggravated driver, out of the corner of her eye. He looked tense, and his knuckles were white as he was gripping the steering wheel. Rose's phone made a dinging noise, signalling that she had a message, and she instantly stopped looking at her date and stared straight forward, tensing up automatically. "What was that?" her date asked her, looking over once the street was clear enough for him to drive without constantly looking at it. "Huh? What was what?" she asked casually, beginning to feel a headache coming on. "You _know_ fucking _what,_" her date spat, reaching across her and forcefully grabbing her phone out of her hand.

"Who's Dave?" he asked while shaking his head laughing, tossing Rose's phone onto the back floorboard. "Another one of your _boyfriends?_" Rose shook her head, slowly becoming more and more scared of how he was acting. "N-no," she replied. "He's one of my f-friends." Her date nodded, turning into a parking lot for a local park. "One of your "friends" that you fuck, right?" Rose was taken aback at this. "What? No, he-" "Oh stop it," her date interrupted, venomously. "He's just one of your little toys that you sleep around with, isn't he?" Rose didn't know what to say to this. He was kind on their date while they were at the bar, but what happened between then and now? _'He can't possibly be upset that I told him to stop rubbing my leg, right?'_ Rose thought to herself, beginning to really feel the after-effects of all of her drinking. She could feel her head spinning, as if she had just gone on a carousel and top speeds. "My head hurts…," she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else as she lightly began rubbing the sides of her head. She almost thought that she heard her date mutter a simple "good" as they kept driving, but she decided to shrug it off.

Rose felt sick. She couldn't tell if it was more of a drunken state sick, or if something else was wrong. She couldn't quite place her finger on this feeling, even as she thought fully concentrated on it. Well, as concentrated as she _could_ be. When Rose finally looked around, she noticed that they were parked outside of her home. She momentarily wondered how she was going to get her car back to her tomorrow, but her thought process was almost instantly cut off when she felt a hand back on her thigh. "Hey," Rose said, putting her own hand on his, trying to move it away. "No." He shook his head, getting out of the car and walking around to Rose's door. Rose reached back clumsily, grabbing her phone without his notice, and slipping it into her pocket. Her date opened her door roughly, grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her out of the car, shutting and locking it behind her. "Hey, ow!" Rose exclaimed, feeling his iron grip on her upper arm.

Her no longer date, but what she would feel as an appropriate phrase, "raging driver," dragged her along, going up the steps to her door. He dug through Rose's pocket, thankfully the one her phone wasn't in, and pulled out her keys, unlocking and opening up the door with only one of his hands. He pulled Rose inside behind him, shutting the door loudly and tossing the keys onto the floor, locking the deadbolt on Rose's front door. "What are you doing?" Rose questioned, now very frightened as to what he may do. He snarled, pulling Rose into her room after looking for it for a short moment, and pushed her into it, walking in once she was inside and shutting the door behind him. "You think that you can just lead me around while you fuck other guys, but not me, huh?" he accused angrily. Rose shook her head, knowing that she hadn't slept with anyone in quite a while; and the people she _did_ sleep with were all before she met him. Rose knew for certain that she hadn't had any form of sex in almost a year, now.

"Liar!" he growled, shoving Rose onto the bed. "Stop it!" Rose yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she saw the now evil man in her view taking off his belt, and realizing what he was going to do. Rose tried to crawl off of her bed, in an attempt to get away and to call for help. Call _anyone_ for help. She was instead grabbed by her short blonde hair, being yanked back to her assigned spot on the bed, and forced to lay down. "Please, don't do this," Rose sobbed, her warm salty tears now streaming down her face. "Too late," he snarled back in reply.

Rose was being raped.

.oOo.

Rose turned over in her bed the next morning, lying on top of purple and white plaid comforter. She could feel her head pounding, as if it were about to explode. Rose moaned, grabbing her head and scrunching her eyes. Slowly opening her eyes, Rose looked around. She glanced at her nightstand, seeing that she had texts from John, Jade, and Dave. Sighing, she slowly sat up in her bed and picked up her phone, looking over her messages. The ones from Dave were all variations of _'Where are you?'_ and _'Are you okay? Talk to me.'_ Rose shook her head, typing in a response as she forgot for a moment what all had happened last night. _'I'm okay.'_ She moved on to the next set of messages, both John and Jade's messages being mostly the same. _'You okay? Dave told me to message you to see if you'd answer.'_ She also had multiple missed calls from all three of them, although no voice mails.

Rose set her phone back down on her nightstand, and stood up, stretching in the process. She felt sore all over her body, and she flinched at stretching. Rose walked into her bathroom, and almost jumped when she glanced in the mirror, having to do a double take at her reflection. She slowly looked over her face and body, seeing the numerous bruises and small scratches, the most prominent mark being a large bruise on her left cheekbone, right under her eye. Looking over the marks she slowly regained bits and pieces of her memory from last night. She remembered being at the bar with her date, drinking… and some of her drinks being discolored? Rose thought on this for a moment. After a minute, she realized that he had probably drugged her. But for what? Then Rose remembered being dragged inside by him, being thrown on the bed, and… _'Oh,'_ Rose thought. _'Oh, no. This can't be happening.'_

Rose shakily lifted her hand towards her face, gently touching the visibly large bruise. She flinched, the bruise pulsing with a shocking pain with the gentlest touch. Rose bit her tongue, taking her hand away from her face and she tried to keep in her hiss of pain. She could hardly look at herself without being completely… _disgusted._ Rose began to feel sick to her stomach, and she quickly decided that she didn't want to look at herself anymore. She walked out of her bathroom, going back into her bedroom and picking up her phone nervously, dialing Dave's phone number. The phone only rang twice before she got an answer. "Rose? Are you okay? What the hell happened last night, I tried messaging you, calling you, I almost called the police, and I-" Rose interrupted Dave before he could go any further. "Dave, listen to me. Can you come over?" She tried to keep her voice steady, though she could tell she was faltering a little. "Just let yourself in, I'll probably be in the shower when you get over here."

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened to you? Because we're all worried sick." Rose was confused for a moment. "All of you?" she questioned. "Yes, _all of us._ John and Jade came over because they thought that I was going to go off on the police if they didn't go looking for you." Rose sighed, shaking her head, listening carefully as she heard John and Jade in the background on Dave's end, asking _'Is that Rose?'_ and _'Is she okay?'_ "Do you wanted us all to come over? I think that they want to see you," Dave asked. Rose thought on it for a moment, but decided against it. If she was going to break down crying, which she knew was likely, she'd rather just do it in front of one person instead of three. Rose knew that Dave would probably bring them anyways, but just have John and Jade wait out in the car. "No, that's okay," she replied, "I'm just… not in the mood, I guess." Rose had to figure out how to convince herself to explain this to her friends, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy. It was quiet on the other side of the call for a moment, before Dave finally responded. "Alright. I'll be over in like 15 minutes, okay?" Rose smiled a little despite everything else. "Okay," Rose replied softly, then hung up, staring at her phone for a moment before tossing it on her bed.

Rose picked out some of her comfy pajamas, a long pair of black and grey pajama pants and a large purple fuzzy sweater with the sleeves too long for her arms, seeing as she was still in her clothes from last night. She then walked into her bathroom, set her clothes down on her counter for her to change into after her shower, turned on the hot water faucet, and began to undress. Rose started with her wrinkled shirt, slowly trying to take it off without making herself too sore, and dropped it on the floor next to a small of dirty clothes. She then unclipped her bra, dropping it in the same place, and glanced in the mirror. She had more bruises, and a very large one on one of her sides where her ribs resided. When Rose began to feel tears swell in her eyes, she looked away, focusing on getting the rest of her clothes off. Once done with taking off her skirt and underwear and dropping them with the rest of the clothes, she checked the water, making sure that it was warm enough.

Deciding that it was, Rose stepped into the shower and turned on the showerhead. She stood under the water for a few moments, soaking her short hair, then reached over and grabbed her shampoo bottle, pouring the fruit smelling soap into her hand, putting the bottle back, and then lathering her hair, cleansing it of any of the dirt or sweat that had been left there from last night. Rose rinsed out the bubbles, a blank look on her face. She traced her fingers over her cheekbone under her eye, wondering how everyone would react to it once they all saw it. _'Thankfully the one on my ribs will be covered up, at least,'_ she thought to herself.

Rose began to feel the tears swell up in her eyes again, and she let them pour out, not caring if she cried anymore since she was in the shower. She slowly sat down, bringing her knees to her chest, despite the pain, and sobbed to herself, not knowing what else to do as the steaming water poured down on her back and neck.


End file.
